


A Rose for Your Hair

by lucathia



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: no_true_pair, Crack, Gen, crack that turned serious, keeping secrets, magical hair, super hair, word count: 5000-10000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Judgment's hair gains super powers and the events of v5 still play out, but with super hair involved. Set after v5c6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [No True Pair](http://no-true-pair.dreamwidth.org/) on dreamwidth, _Judgment & Adair a rose in your hair_. 
> 
> Set after v5c6 but is not completely canon compliant with things that happen after that chapter. Leaf gained super vision because Sun lost his sight to revive him. What about Judgment after Sun lost his hair color to revive him? (The answer? Super hair!) 
> 
> After writing This is Your Wake Up Call which was too serious for me, my mind went to the other extreme, haha. (But this is not actually completely crack. I didn't mean for this to turn out so serious, but Judgment wanted to be somber.) Think of this as another exploration of the repercussions of using Resurrection on Judgment.
> 
> Names and terminology follow Prince Revolution's translations.

Under Sun's command, Hell, Blaze, and Metal dragged me away. Sun reminded them to lock up the secret pathway inside the confinement chamber, and that if they didn't know where the secret pathway was, they were supposed to ask Adair.

"Do either of you know where the secret pathway is?" Blaze asked.

Both Hell and Metal shook their heads.

They need not worry. Even if they didn't block the secret pathway, I would not risk sneaking out again. It was true that I still had unfinished business, but... 

Today, I had died. 

I shuddered. Metal immediately held onto me with an even firmer grip to support me. I held up a hand to indicate that I was fine. 

I was not afraid of the notion of death, but I was afraid of dying in Sun's presence. I had nearly caused the unthinkable. 

_Thank the God of Light Sun only lost his hair color._

_He_ could have taken far graver things from Sun. 

When I woke up from dying, I had been prepared for Sun to lose another grave part of himself. His voice. His hearing. His sense of touch. Taste. Smell. If not one of his senses, perhaps his memories, his care for us, his personality... I had been terribly afraid of the price Sun would have to pay. 

The moment I saw Sun's hair turn white, I could not help but feel relief surge through me. His golden hair had always been a prominent feature of his, but losing that was a small price to pay in comparison to other possibilities. I only wish that Sun wasn't so used to losing parts of himself, and that he didn't have to lose anything in the first place. He barely even gave his lost hair color a second thought when his hair had always been important to him. 

"I'll go get Adair then," Blaze declared. After speaking, he immediately warned me, "You... You better behave!"

Metal looked like he wanted to berate Blaze for speaking to me in such a way, and it was indeed strange getting warned by Blaze, who although loud spoken, usually didn't have anything against me. However, I _had_ warranted it. I nodded obediently and promised, "I won't do anything."

"You are speaking the truth, right, Captain Judgment?" Metal asked worriedly. 

"Yes."

"You know we're locking you up for your sake, right?" he pleaded. 

I sighed. "Yes..."

Hell and Metal brought me into the confinement chamber and made sure I had everything I needed before locking the door and standing guard outside. As soon as they were out of sight, I finally let myself sag to the floor. Metal was actually quite skilled at nagging. I nearly thought he would never finish and leave. I hadn't wanted to worry him any further. 

There was truly no need to block the secret pathway. Even if I wanted to sneak out, I couldn't. Fatigue seemed to seep through my bones and through my very soul. 

Never before had I felt so exhausted, yet how many could say that they only felt tired after dying? Mere moments ago, my heart had been still, dark element corroding my body. Now, I was back to the living. 

I squeezed my eyes shut and took several deep breaths to reorient myself.

I was _alive_. 

After that, I forced myself to crawl to bed. The covers were almost too much for me. I must have dozed off immediately after I fumbled with them. In my sleep, I thought I heard Adair's strangled voice. 

"What did Captain lose this time? What did he lose..."

_I'm sorry. It's all my fault._

I could not help repeating my apology over and over and over, a mantra that echoed on endlessly... 

When I woke up again, Metal was by my side. A glance around revealed obvious metal planks -- the secret pathway had been blocked off and nailed shut. Adair must have come by while I was asleep. I hadn't imagined his voice.

"Captain Judgment! You're awake!" Metal nearly sobbed. 

"Have I been asleep long?" I asked. 

"It's been three days! I thought you would never wake!"

No wonder he was so worried and had ended up keeping vigil by my bedside instead of standing guard outside. 

I moved to sit up, muscles stiff from how long I had slept. Metal immediately moved forward to help me, but I held my hand up. I could do this. 

After sitting up, I felt a strange weight fall against my back. 

Metal stared, mouth falling open. 

Slowly, I reached a hand behind my back, fingers brushing against what had to be hair. I pulled it forward and studied the black strands I had pulled forward, my scalp tingling.

Indeed, what I had grabbed was hair. My hair. The strands slipped through my fingers, pooling on my lap.

"That's new..." Metal whispered, finally managing to close his mouth. 

"You didn't see this earlier?" I inquired. 

"Maybe it was under your head?"

"Perhaps."

That, however, didn't explain the sudden length. 

Three days was not enough time for my hair to grow this long, and I'd always kept my hair no longer than shoulder length, as it was impractical to have it any longer.

There was only one conclusion I could make. "A side effect..." 

Metal's eyes grew wide. All of a sudden, he sprang forward. "Are you alright, Captain Judg--"

Before he could finish speaking, a wisp of black shot out and struck him in the cheeks, leaving an angry, red lash. Metal gasped and sat back, stunned. 

I was equally as stunned. I looked down at the mess of hair that was now floating before me protectively and immediately said, "...Cut it off." 

What use was hair that would strike a friend?

"Got it!" Metal immediately followed my orders, pulling out both of his knives to hack at my hair. Unfortunately, the hair proved unwilling to be cut off and kept evading Metal's attempts. Several red lashes appeared on Metal's arms, but he merely grinned, undeterred. I made a grab for the wild strands, holding the hair down for Metal. The ends curled around my wrist and arm.

"Here goes!" Metal hacked at the hair relentlessly. I tried to relax, telling myself that my hair problems were soon to be over. 

"Take this, stupid hair! Take this... " Metal's eagerness to serve eventually melted into apologies. "I'm sorry, Captain Judgment! I'm really sorry! I can't cut it!"

I sighed. 

It figured that a "gift" from the God of Light could never be taken lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon waking up, Metal didn't immediately inform me of what had happened around the Holy Temple during the three days I had been asleep, as we were too busy wrestling my hair under control. After Metal's attempts to chop off my hair, my hair seemed to have come to the decision that Metal was an enemy. Whenever he approached me, my hair would rise up in warning and dart out at him. If my hair could make noises, I had no doubt it would be hissing at Metal.

It was like it had a mind of its own. 

Although Metal was very happy to update me on current events even while getting attacked by my hair, I commanded him to stay far away from me. I felt no need to add "hair" into our already unspeakable routine. Using whips, pokers, and beating sticks was more than enough... 

The range of my hair was quite ridiculous, as it seemed to be able to stretch out at will, and the tendrils wanted to lash out if Metal made any sort of motion, so Metal ended up having to stand by the entrance. He kept a close eye on my hair, watching in fascination even as he made his report.

"Sun is still asleep," Metal said, knowing that that would be the first thing I wanted to know.

I frowned, and when I did so, my hair shook and drooped down, depressed. It only made me frown even more, and it made Metal even more fascinated.

_Don't tell me my hair is going to show my emotions for all to see from now on?_

"Is he sleeping peacefully?" I asked, worried.

Metal nodded. "Like a dead man."

_That's not very reassuring._

"I assume he must be exhausted," I said, hoping that it was merely exhaustion. It could be no easy feat wrestling a person's life back from the God of Light. Even though he had paid a price, it was still going against nature to bring someone back to life. 

_And I ended up...gaining a gift in return, however unwanted that gift is._

As if it knew I was thinking about it, my hair drifted upwards once more. I absentmindedly petted it, hoping doing so would make it lie flat against my back instead of drift around, making me look like a tentacle monster. A strand of it curled around my hand, and another strand rubbed against my cheek.

_Great, my hair adores me..._

Metal watched me pet my hair, his eyes growing large. Then, he blurted out, "We locked Silent Eagle up."

My hair stiffened. I asked in a flat voice, "What happened?"

"The palace sent Elijah over, placing the blame of all the undead creatures running about on Silent Eagle. Since both you and Sun were asleep, there wasn't anything we could do to appease the palace. All we could do to protect Silent Eagle and to satisfy the palace was arrest Silent Eagle ourselves."

After Metal finished detailing what had occurred during the time I was unconscious, I murmured, "That was handled well." Under the situation where both Sun and I were not available, it was truly the best course of action to take. They did not know that the undead creatures were likely to be a result of Scarlet wanting to pressure us into handing Sun over. Even Sun didn't know, and it wasn't something we could tell the palace. 

Metal smiled bashfully at my praise. I tried to will my hair to stop stiffening. 

_I must not let Sun find out. I must not let Sun find out... It has to remain a secret._

I had to keep it from him. That meant keeping everyone in the dark.

"How did Silent Eagle take his arrest?" I asked. 

"At first, he refused to cooperate, but when we mentioned Sun, he became meek." Metal furrowed his brows.

_Does Silent Eagle know that Sun is a demon king candidate? It would explain his obedience to Sun. After all, the demon king is the representative of the Shadow God._

My hair began tapping thoughtfully on my knee. 

_The question is, does Sun know his own identity yet?_

I doubted he did, and I planned to keep it that way. 

_Silent Eagle, Scarlet, or whoever, I will permit none of you to take Sun away!_

Grisia was the Sun Knight. _Our_ Sun Knight. 

"What should we do next?" Metal asked. 

"Let me out, and I will handle it," I said. If I remained locked up, I wouldn't be able to protect Sun. I needed to reconvene with Sun's teacher to hunt Scarlet down. There was no telling what Sun might end up thinking if he learned of his identity. There was also no telling what kind of lies Scarlet would feed him! 

Immediately, Metal spread his arms to block the door, as if I was going to knock him aside to make my way out. 

"T-This might be Sun's orders, but I fully agree with him this time. You're not taking one step out of here!" Metal said fiercely. 

It might have been the shock of Metal speaking against me. It might have been the shock of Metal actually following Sun's orders. My hair fell limply to my lap, as if the fight had gone out of me.

In fact, it had. I sat back, my moments before death flashing before me, reminding me of my foolishness.

_"You dare keep me away from my child?"_

I reached a hand to my neck. My hair curled around my wrist protectively. Even though the wound had already been healed, I thought I could still feel a sharp pain. For a moment, I was back on the dirt floor, my limbs unresponsive, blood pooling below me, seeping into my clothes.

I was cold. So very cold.

_Who do I think I am? I've already died once and caused enough trouble, and yet I immediately wanted to cause more trouble..._

I willed my hair to let go of my wrist. It slowly uncurled. 

Perhaps I had gained this "gift" precisely because of the type of fatal wound that had killed me. What better way to keep my neck protected than to have hair that could be used as a weapon? If not for something like this protecting me and reminding me of what had happened, maybe I would end up dead once more, rendering Sun's sacrifice a waste. I wanted to protect Sun, but what was I actually doing? Was I protecting him, or was I endangering him instead? 

Wasn't I just being a liability? 

_I told everyone not to die in Sun's presence, yet I went and did just that... Can I really protect Sun like this?_

Throat dry, I said unwillingly, "Please. Please keep me confined."

Metal nodded solemnly. "Got it."

After Metal left to call the Pope over, I rested my head against my hand. My hair pooled around me like a black curtain, but it wasn't able to block out the images of Sun's hair turning colors, like what I had seen upon opening my eyes once more. Except, in my imagination, it didn't turn white.

_Sun, you better wake up..._

I clasped my hands together, as if in prayer.

In my imagination, it turned black.

_You better remain the Sun Knight!_


	3. Chapter 3

Since I was stuck in confinement doing nothing constructive, I had Metal bring me my paperwork while I reflected on matters. It was while I was busy correcting one of the statements that a strand of hair sneaked under the next piece of paperwork and lifted it over.

"Ah, thank y-" I began, only to stop halfway.

My _hair_ had just handed me my next piece of paperwork.

I didn't know if that was brilliant or freaky. Storm would probably appreciate it more than me.

I covered my face, placed my pen down, and took the piece of paper. This really wasn't something I could ignore.

I pushed my pile of papers to the side and stood up, yet my hair did not fall to rest completely against my back. The ends of it drifted around, like... what plants underwater might do.

At the moment, the length was comparable to Sun's or Storm's hair, but based on what had happened earlier, I knew it could lengthen _and_ shorten. 

The strands felt like normal hair to me. I let the hair slip through my fingers. It was soft and fine. Yet when Metal had tried to cut the hair off, red lashes had appeared on his skin from where the hair had struck him. 

In other words, the hair could harden like a weapon.

It had also reacted to my mood, drooping down when I felt depressed, stiffening when I felt uneasy. If I didn't learn to control my hair's reactions, I would give myself away much too easily.

I sighed, my hair falling limply against my back, just as dispirited as I was. 

_Well, I'm currently stuck in confinement. Might as well get my own situation in hand._

I began experimenting, willing the hair to respond to my wishes. All it did was behave like normal hair -- it moved not an inch in the direction I wanted it to. It just continued floating about. That part wasn't like normal hair. Blankly, I tried to make my hair curl around the hilt of my sword, but it didn't respond. No matter how much I pictured it happening, it still didn't happen. 

I clicked my tongue, annoyed. My hair suddenly jerked at the ends.

_Don't tell me the key is my mood..._

I rubbed my temples. 

That didn't explain, however, why my hair had reached out to the paperwork for me, or why it had attacked Metal. Was it reacting to my mood _and_ desires? Did it actually have a mind of its own? I really didn't want to think of my hair as "alive." 

Even the Pope had confessed that he had never seen something like this before, but there was still much to be learned about Resurrection, given how few could cast it with Grisia's rate of success. It was thought that if the caster were to pay a price, the person being revived would not suffer any side effects. According to the lore then, since Grisia had paid a price to ensure a perfect Resurrection, the result of my hair could not be a "price"...

_Is this truly a "gift" then, like what I surmised?_

I rubbed my temples once more. My hair curled around my wrists.

I spent the next day experimenting, this time trying to get a better handle of my subconscious desires. With my legs crossed, I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, trying to relax my whole body. My hair relaxed along with me. I emptied my thoughts and focused only on my breathing.

Inhale. 

My chest rose.

Exhale. 

I breathed out.

Inhale. 

I breathed in once more.

Exhale.

I let it all out.

My teacher, although not an expert in sword-fighting, was an expert in freeing himself from his emotions and emptying his mind while fighting. He had total control over his state of mind, and that led to him being a formidable fighter despite his weaker skills. I'd learned from him how to do the same. 

I let myself relax, my guilt and worries subsiding. They were still a part of me, but no longer were they at the forefront and making my hair twitch.

Perhaps the key to having my hair behave would be keeping myself composed even more than usual. I felt my hair rest against my back. Calm. At peace. No longer waving about. A passable first step.

I picked up my paperwork and continued writing.

Not long after, I already had to put my control to the test. On the fifth day after I'd died and came back to life, Sun finally woke up. Metal was the one who brought the news. I myself had only been awake for two days.

When I heard that Sun had awoken, I bowed my head, relief flowing through me, but even then, I could not help worrying.

"Did he show any strange behavior?" I asked Metal. 

_Was his hair color truly the price? The only price?_

_Can I really hope that I have not taken anything graver from Sun?_

Metal nodded furiously. "He totally did!"

My heart lurched, and my hair turned ramrod straight. Metal immediately held up his hands to calm me down. 

"What I mean is, he was really forthcoming with the particulars of the situation. I actually thought him dependable," Metal explained while scratching his cheek.

If even Metal thought so, then Sun must have felt really dependable to everyone. That made me smile, though it also sent a pang of guilt through me once more. Even Sun had learned to be more forthcoming. Yet now _I_ was hiding things.

No, rather, I should say, I'd always been hiding...

I'd hidden this from him for three long years already, ever since the day Grisia's teacher had confided in me and trusted me as Grisia's safeguard. Three long years, even before we took up our positions. All this time, I'd kept the secret deep within, having pledged to myself that I would protect Grisia's path. 

I'd kept the secret...

Even to my deathbed.

I closed my eyes.

I had thought my conviction to be stronger than this.

_Should I tell him? But... What would he think?_

I...

My hair curled protectively around my neck like a scarf, the calm I'd tried to maintain long gone.

I...

If Sun were to find out, what would he think of himself?

What would he...

My eyes fluttered open. I reached my hand up to the hair around my neck. I gripped it tightly.

Would he...

...leave...

_I don't want you to doubt yourself, Sun._

_I... don't want you to leave._

Metal went on to describe Sun's orders to each of them. Leaf, Metal, and Blaze were stationed at the Holy Temple to oversee it and watch over me. Metal explained that Storm had been left in charge with Adair and Vidar to help him, Stone was off to the palace to explain the situation to the king, that there was a lich causing havoc, Ice and Moon were patrolling the city with their platoons, Hell was keeping an eye on Silent Eagle, and Cloud and Earth had accompanied Sun out into the city.

"What are they planning to do?" I asked Metal.

"Investigate. That's all Sun said," Metal answered.

I frowned. 

Metal bit his lips, and with shining eyes, said, "Don't worry, Captain Judgment. We all pledged that we would find the murderer for you and send her to hell!"

My hair uncurled from my neck and reached over to Metal.

"Oh my God of Light, I think your hair likes me now!" he gasped and reached a shaking hand out to pet my hair. The hair quivered appreciatively. 

I sighed.

For the rest of the day, I continued meditating in the confinement chamber, trying to gain better control of my hair and my emotions. I was glad that Leaf was one of the ones who had stayed behind at the Holy Temple -- I wanted to ask him about his eyes.

_How much has his eyes improved?_

I had heard from him that his eyesight had improved, but he hadn't made any mention of it after his initial confession.

It was while I was pondering over Leaf's eyes that Sun's voice suddenly rang out from within my head.

_“Twelve Holy Knights, hear my command!”_

I shook my head in fond exasperation even while warmth spread through me, relief at hearing his voice. Only Sun could have learned telepathy so soon after waking up from resurrecting someone.

_“Listen to me. Scarlet is about to escape from the city. I need all of you to immediately..."_

I stood up, hair cascading down my back, curling around the hilt of my sword. I laid my hand on top of it.

It was time to leave this room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun's vice-captain was the one who unlocked the door for me. By the time the door opened, I was already in front of it, ready to leave, but the sight of Adair halted me in my steps. At once, his strangled words that had reached me even in my sleep surfaced once more.

_What did Captain lose this time? What did he lose?!_

In my sleep, I had apologized over and over, but now that I was face-to-face with Adair and his worry-filled face, I knew that no apology could ever make up for what I had done. 

Sun's brilliant blond hair that he had always been proud of was no more. He'd never thought himself to be much of a holy knight, but he had always felt assured that at least he looked the part of the Sun Knight. Now, he no longer had that particular reassurance, the same one he had always believed was the reason why his teacher had chosen him.

Although Sun could have lost a far graver part of himself, that didn't mean that losing the color of his hair was a small matter. He had always taken it to be proof that he was the Sun Knight. To him, being the Sun Knight meant having clear blue eyes and dazzling golden hair.

It was like I had taken Sun's identity from him.

In addition, selfish as it was, I could not help but wonder if my folly had caused Sun to lose something else as well -- his trust in me. I could not help but worry that even if he never spoke of it, he would no longer feel as if he could come to me with his troubles. He already kept us in the dark more often than not. I did not want Sun to close himself off even more, to keep me out of the loop, to do everything by himself. But could he keep on trusting me after my foolishness? 

_Lesus, you are being too small-minded,_ I chided myself. _Since when has Grisia been so unforgiving of his brothers?_

Grisia held grudges like no other, yes, but he had always been too lenient with us. I knew it. I'd always known it. I did not deserve it.

No apology could ever make up for my mistake. I could only move forward. 

Adair stepped to the side and reported, "The other knight-captains are already on their way to the eastern city gate."

I gave him a nod and made myself walk past him. I had not walked very far when he called out, "Knight-Captain Judgment."

I stopped and turned. However, my hair didn't turn with me. Instead, it drifted stiffly in midair, half blocking my view of Adair. Despite how Adair probably could not see my face, my emotions were on full display with the way my hair was acting. It was true that I wanted to be out there already, to be certain that she wouldn't tell Sun anything, but this really wouldn't do. 

Adair gazed at my hair, his expression unreadable. Then, he extended his hand out. I brushed my uncooperative hair out of the way before I could see what he was holding.

It was a rose barrette. A bright red one. 

"This might help," he said. When I didn't take it, he gave an unhelpful explanation. "My mother gave this to me when I last visited."

And by that, he meant the time I had forced him to take a vacation by knocking him unconscious. His mother was probably hoping he would gift it to a lover. Maybe she was even hoping for him to settle down and give her grandchildren. I was very certain she never thought her son would gift the barrette to the Judgment Knight. 

_Even Sun would have made more sense. Maybe Adair had actually planned on giving it to Sun._

It would make no sense for me to take it, especially since I was the one who had endangered his captain.

However, before I could turn him down, a strand of hair inched out. The dark lock of hair curled around the barrette and wouldn't let go. It even inched around Adair's hand in the process, reacting much better to Adair than how it had initially reacted to Metal.

"...Thanks," I ended up saying to Adair without much other choice. Then, my hair happily lifted the barrette, bringing it towards the base of my neck, and...fastened itself. After that, the ends came to rest against my back neatly. 

_Why do I have the feeling that my hair really likes the barrette?_

A strange smile came across Adair's face. "No problem. I'm glad your hair likes it."

_So Adair thinks the same?_

I patted the barrette. I hadn't thought my hair would become so obedient, but maybe it really liked the barrette a whole lot. Now, other than the length, it might even pass for normal hair.

"Good luck, Knight-Captain Judgment," said Adair. _Please look after my captain._

I nodded.

I would not permit myself to make any more mistakes. 

After parting from Adair, who left to round up other holy knights, I met Leaf on my way over to the eastern city gate. Metal and Blaze had gone on ahead of us. It was the first time I'd gotten to speak with Leaf since I had woken up.

"Your hair..." Leaf said. Like I had expected, having hair long enough to rival Sun's would not be something easy to overlook, even if it was currently being obedient.

As I cut down a ghoul, I answered, "A gift courtesy of Resurrection."

Right after I spoke, Leaf raised his bow high and shot down multiple undead creatures that were at least three blocks away. 

_Leaf's marksmanship has improved once again._

And now I had no doubt that his eyesight had improved greatly too, which must have contributed to his improved marksmanship. The undead creatures that Leaf had slain were so far away that I could not even tell what kinds of undead creatures they were.

Leaf gestured at his eyes, smiled a pained smile, and said, "A gift courtesy of Resurrection."

Leaf was truly a good guy through and through. He had no need of reassuring me that I was not alone in this. He couldn't have known the price of being revived, so it wasn't the same, but... Leaf was truly a good guy.

"How much has your eyesight improved?" I asked and slammed my sword into the approaching ghouls. We were coming across more and more undead creatures as we approached the location indicated by Sun.

"I can clearly see the dirt particles on the bones of those skeleton warriors around forty meters away from us," Leaf answered. He notched another arrow and shot it, falling yet another undead creature that I could not even identify because of how far away it was. "And I can identify enemies more than a hundred meters away with no problem."

"Just how much more than a hundred meters?" I questioned, unable to help myself from detecting Leaf's attempt to gloss over the actual range of his new sight.

Leaf notched another arrow. With some effort, he released it and brought down an undead creature that looked no different from a splotch of ink to me. "...A thousand meters might be more accurate," he finally said and glanced at me sheepishly.

_A thousand meters?!_

"That was impressive," I said. Even if he could see that far, that didn't guarantee he could accurately shoot that far. It was true that Leaf had amazing marksmanship, but shooting a moving enemy that was a thousand meters away? The strength and accuracy that would require was no joke. The Leaf Knight had always been rumored to be able to shoot down a butterfly more than a thousand meters away, but that had only ever been an exaggerated rumor!

"I've been practicing..." Leaf admitted. He gestured at my hair. "Did anything change other than the length?"

To answer Leaf, who had so kindly demonstrated the change in his sight, I unfastened the rose barrette. The moment I did so, my hair unfurled in a whirlwind of black and lashed out at the undead creatures that surrounded us. The entire time, it skillfully danced around Leaf.

With the corpses of undead creatures littering the ground by our feet and my hair drifting about, I answered, "Yes."


End file.
